


Distractions: The K-Word

by Leata



Series: Common Deadpool Distractions [5]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man (Comicverse)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, BAMF Wade Wilson, Blood and Injury, Blow Jobs, Bottom Peter Parker/Top Wade Wilson, CEO Peter Parker, Deadpool Thought Boxes, Depressed Peter Parker, Hurt Peter Parker, Injury Recovery, Insane Norman Osborn, Insecure Wade Wilson, M/M, Major Character Injury, Mentioned Miles Morales, Peter Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Loves Wade Wilson, Protective Wade Wilson, SHIELD, Scarred Wade Wilson, Serious Injuries, Sweet Miles Morales, Wade Wilson Loves Peter Parker, Wade Wilson Needs A Hug, Wade Wilson Takes Care of Peter Parker, white is an ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 23:09:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29741313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leata/pseuds/Leata
Summary: Peter has always struggled with Deadpool's tendency for murder and violence. He hated it when it was Wade's first solution. He hated it when it was Wade's last solution. Peter had always yelled, letting his anger and frustration get the better of him. Until Wade kills not only for Spider-Man but for Peter, for Aunt May.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson, The Boxes/Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Series: Common Deadpool Distractions [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1897702
Kudos: 53





	Distractions: The K-Word

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, this is the last one. Well, the end is actually the Valentine's Day special. However, as a series, this is the last part of their relationship I'm going to write for this little au. Maybe I'll come back to it at some point but for now and in the near future, it's complete. I loved writing this and thank you all for reading it. It was amazingly fun. 
> 
> That being said while every one of these can be read separately, this one I feel is greatly enhanced by reading at least [The New Kid](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29629890). They both are memories of the same time period from different viewpoints and it overlaps a bit. 
> 
> Thank you so much once again to the fantastic[ BrattyAngel1980](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrattyAngel1980) for betaing this for me!

Peter watched as Wade packed his bag, leaning his shoulder against the open doorway of their spare bedroom. The room now housed everything for Deadpool's contracts along with Spider-Man's work-in-progress tech and work stations. Peter frowned as he watched his boyfriend. He would never not hate this, even after knowing Wade for fourteen years and dating for two of them, he still couldn’t not hate this. Peter watched Wade as he focused on packing up his duffle bag.

"What am I gonna eat for three weeks?" Peter questioned. 

Wade stopped looking up from his half packed duffle with a frown. "Like we wouldn't take care of you. The fridge is packed with leftovers-" 

_In microwavable containers!!_

"We even put them in the nukable containers." Wade said for Yellow. 

Wade watched Peter, his brown yellow-hued eyes watching the spider. Wade knew Peter wasn't happy. That he hated that Wade had gone into legitimized murder a few years back. They didn't talk about it. They didn't need to. The two watched each other, neither looking away. Wade raised a nonexistent eyebrow at Peter's attempt to start a fight. Peter heaved a sigh, looking away. 

"Did you label them?" Peter said, talking to the crown molding. 

"Yup. Tomorrow is Black Eyed Peas and Rice." Wade's face broke into a grin at his music themed dishes. 

Peter felt his anger melting like cracking ice. His lips turned upwards, suddenly excited to see all the names Wade had chosen to theme his dinners. His eyes broke from Wade's intense stare once more.

"Miles is coming over this weekend so make sure you're on Red Hot Stuffed Chili Peppers by then. It's a double spider helping." Wade commented, turning away from his boyfriend to his duffle, grabbing another clip. He had to get packed to leave for tomorrow.

The phone call from Fury had been short and Wade’s words had been clipped. They both knew what he did for S.H.I.E.L.D. That most of the missions would end up with someone _needing_ to be killed. It was why they called him in. For Wade to do their dirty work. It always was and Peter was allowed to be unhappy about it, even if they never talked about it. Peter’s hand unthinkingly went to the old scar on his side. They wouldn’t fight about it anymore. 

Peter had no right to say anything anymore. If he did, he knew he would lose. He would lose not just the fight, but Wade. Peter had lost his moral high ground years ago. So they didn't talk about it, there wasn't anything left to say about the deaths Wade caused and continued to cause. Wade knew that Peter hated it. That it made him angry, frustrated and sad each time. Peter knew how hard Wade had worked for it not to be his only answer but killing people was something Wade would never be able to stop doing. Wade's reasons and his quantity had changed over the years, but his ideas about justice never had. 

“I’ll get the leftovers for tonight out for you to heat up then, oh Master of the Kitchen.” The thirty-two year old said instead of all of Peter's swirling thoughts and memories. 

Wade looked up from his half-packed duffle again, his eyes catching where Peter's hand was under his oversized shirt. Wade's eyes softened as he watched Peter turn away. This wasn't a good time for him to be doing this sort of mission. Wade's hands snapped a clip into his gun as he watched Peter. 

“Just don’t preheat the oven this time Parker. We like the remodel.” Wade's voice teased after the spider. 

**We should have said no this time.** White said softly. The timing was bad even for the blunt voice.

Peter rolled his eyes with a laugh as he walked towards the kitchen, his hand still stroking over the scar under his tee-shirt. He was going to punch Fury the next time he saw him, hard.  


* * *

  
It had been five years and two days ago when Peter had stopped arguing about Wade's progress. When a twenty-seven year old Spider-Man stood on trembling legs, his chest heavy as blood ran down his side. Spider-Man was dying and he didn't have a plan. 

Peter never thought, never wanted to think, that the Goblin would escape. That the Goblin would escape and head right back for him, wrecking half of Queens to get to his old home. Peter’s lenses were wide as he held his wounded side, trying to ignore the constant buzz at the back of his skull and the sound of reporters and civilians behind him. He couldn’t do this alone. He was going to die and then Goblin was going to find where he made May hide and kill her. Peter tried to keep his booted feet under him, feeling lightheaded, focusing on his opponent as the Goblin stood up once more. 

The sound of rapid gunfire and increased screaming shook Peter’s fading mind back into focus. Peter’s eyes flashed to the streak of red and black as it flew towards Goblin on a most likely stolen motorcycle. 

_Wade._

The sigh that escaped Peter was one of desperate relief. Wade would keep Aunt May safe. He could do this if Wade was here. His hands clenched as he looked towards a parked news van. Peter wouldn’t lose May. He couldn't lose anyone else. Peter scrapped together whatever strength he could as Wade kept firing and throwing cold grenades. It didn’t escape Peter that Wade was silent. 

Peter didn’t care, his fingers clenched tight to the bending metal, he needed Deadpool. Even throughout all of their fights on it, right now he didn’t care. At that moment Peter understood Deadpool's side of it. At that moment Peter just wanted his Aunt to live. Peter barely remembered when he picked up the van and started to smash it down on Osborn's head. 

However, he would never forget the pain that ripped through him and the feeling of blood gushing down his side by the last smash of the van. Peter felt like he had torn every muscle and punctured a lung more than once. Peter's body tearing further apart with each superpowered downward thrust. When his fingers dropped the van one final time with a desperate scream of pain, his legs wouldn't hold him any longer. His vision tunneled as the pain in his body overtook everything else. Wade was here. It was okay. May would be okay. Peter's ears caught the sound of one last final gunshot. Relief flooded his brain as it shut down. The feeling of tightly coiled muscled arms catching him and wrapping around him was the last thing Spider-Man remembered before his body gave up.  


* * *

  
Wade didn't leave Spider-Man's side even when he was loaded into a stretcher. He refused to leave Spider-Man's unconscious body, not trusting S.H.I.E.L.D. not to use Peter's weakened state to learn his identity or harvest his DNA. Wade hated labs and doctors, but he wasn't leaving Peter alone with them. He hadn't moved from Peter's side during transport in the van to Peter's surgery or when they moved him to a hospital bed. 

Deadpool had made sure that no one touched his mask or took Peter's blood. When Peter went into surgery and the doctor had tried to draw blood, Deadpool had sliced his hand off in one smooth motion. Only narrowing his eyes and giving them Peter's blood type without hesitation. No one was touching his spider without consent and no one was stealing anything from the unconscious man. Preston had been quick to lay down the rules. No one took samples and everything went through Deadpool. The staff had listened after the attending doctor had lost a hand. 

Deadpool was a silent tower next to Spider-Man's limp body. Even days after surgery Peter hadn't woken up at all, but the steady beeps coming from all the machines kept Wade's nerves somewhat calm. The beeping made him and the eerily silent boxes more confident in White's advice in contacting Preston for help. 

Deadpool's arms were crossed over his chest as they listened to Peter's labored breath. Peter's mask rolled up to his nose as an oxygen mask covered his lips and nose. Deadpool didn't leave his side, standing like a watchdog at the head of his bed. His body didn't need food or sleep, not really. He could last. Wade wouldn't miss Peter waking or trust anyone to come near Peter alone. 

Preston had tried to get him to at least sit but Wade had only slightly shook his head and took the food she had brought him with a grumbled thanks. She had already told Ellie and she was already angry. His daughter insisted that there had to be another way. That he hadn't had to kill Norman at point blank range, that it had been his choice. Wade hadn't argued, he had wanted to kill him. It was his choice and he wouldn't change it no matter what his daughter or Peter said to him. Preston promised to try to talk to her, the agent understanding Wade's mind better than he did. 

**Heads up, killer.** White hissed. 

Wade's head snapped up from his thoughts at the sudden angry voice. The whites of Wade's lenses narrowed as he focused on the woman standing by the door. 

The woman in a white coat swallowed slightly nodding to the statue of weapon clad muscle. She offered a slight wave before clearing her throat as she stepped past the sliding doors. 

"I have to check his wounds." Her voice wavered slightly as she looked over Deadpool's still form.

Wade watched the woman looking back at Peter before looking at her, jerking his head towards the bed. The woman took the subtle movement as a cue to enter further into the room. The S.H.I.E.L.D doctor approached slowly raising a shaking hand to move the sheet from over Spider-Man's pale bandaged chest. Deadpool's eyes followed her silently under the mask, watching her every slight movement. Spider-Man's injuries were extensive. Peter had managed to not only break several bones throughout his body, damaged his spine, but also lacerated several internal organs. His healing factor was nothing compared to Wade's and it didn't seem to know what to heal first. 

Wade looked over Peter's bruised and stitched up chest and abdomen as it was uncovered. The woman smiled weakly at how much the hero had healed overnight. She cleaned the wounds before re-bandaging them and moving on to check over Spider-Man's arms and legs.

"His healing factor seems to have finally decided what to heal. We should be able to take him off the oxygen. His lungs are healing quickly." She glanced at the silent man before looking back at her task. "You might be able to take him home soon at this rate. His healing factor should be able to slowly take care of the rest with some food and proper sleep. He just has to wake up for a bit first." She said with a weak smile, her own happiness at Spider-Man's recovery shone through her words.

Deadpool didn't say anything as she spoke, he wanted to get Peter out of here as quickly as possible. Wade's head turned slightly looking at Peter's half masked face as she removed the oxygen mask only to replace it with a nasal cannula. The woman frowned, looking back to Deadpool, clearing her throat. 

"I'll ask someone to bring you some more food. I know Emily was here this morning but you should eat." Deadpool looked back at her, his frown deepening. She waved her hands. "I get why you both don't trust us. Really I do. It's why you should eat. If someone else tries something, you should have more energy." She explained quickly. 

**She's not wrong.** White stated, though the voice was suspicious. 

Wade watched her, nodding slowly. "You bring it." 

She smiled weakly, nodding. "Okay. I'll be back as soon as I can." 

Wade watched her leave before looking back at Peter. Peter didn't trust S.H.I.E.L.D. Even after meeting Preston, he didn't trust them. Peter was going to be angry. He was going to be angry about so many things, probably angrier than Ellie had been. Wade couldn't wait for Peter to wake up, but he wasn't looking forward to the fight. 

Deadpool was still standing guard when Peter started to come around for the first time the next day. Peter blinked slowly, feeling his mask's lenses brush against his eyelashes. He was alive. He had his mask. His body hurt like hell and that beeping wasn't helping his throbbing head. Peter let out a low whine, closing his eyes again at the bright white light that stung his tired eyes. Deadpool moved quickly at the first twitch of Peter's lips. His head snapped towards the grunts and grumbles that came from the bed beside him. 

"Spidey?!" His voice hitched, as he bent over Peter's half masked face. 

"W...Wade?" Peter's throat felt like sandpaper. "Where are we?" Peter grumbled trying to raise his arms but only moaning in pain at the effort. "May, where is she?" 

"Shh Webs. She's fine. Preston got her and is keeping her away. We're at a S.H.I.E.L.D hospital." Deadpool said carefully. 

_Water. Get him water._ Yellow ordered in a rush, speaking for the first time in days.

 **Ice chips, dumbasses. And the cloth.** White corrected quickly.

Wade nodded, moving to grab the cup of ice chips and a clean rag. He wet it quickly at the sink before returning to Spider-Man's side. 

"S.H.I.E.L.D? Wade. I can't be here. It's not safe." Peter cried, his mind racing at the idea of being healed by someone who wanted his identity more than anyone else. 

Deadpool hushed him, dabbing the wet cloth against Peter's dry lips. "No one touched your mask or took any blood samples. I made sure, Webs. Trust us. We wouldn't let anyone violate you." Wade's gloved hand tilted Peter's head gently letting a small piece of ice slide past Spidey's dry lips. 

Peter fought to open his eyes against the bright light, letting the ice melt in his mouth. He coughed as Wade continued to dab his dry chapped lips. Peter soaked in the rough low rumble as Wade spoke to him. He looked over Deadpool's mask as he listened to the voice that filled him with the feeling of pure safety. The small action had drained him too quickly. He sighed heavily, tired already.

"I trust you, Wade. Just… don't leave." He mumbled, already falling asleep again. 

"Never, Webs. I got you." Deadpool smiled weakly, running his gloved hand over Peter's masked head before pulling his blankets tighter around him.

Wade watched as Peter's breathing slowly even out, though it was still labored. He sighed, pressing the button for the nurse. At least he would be able to take him home soon, Wade thought as he stood up once more, crossing his arms over his chest, to resume his position.  


* * *

  
When S.H.I.E.L.D was convinced Peter's healing factor could finish the rest of the job, as long as he ate and drank enough, Wade was finally able to take Peter home. Wade had laid Peter carefully across the rental's back seat. The anti-hero was trying to be mindful of his broken leg, arm and healing spine. 

"There we go Webs, nice and easy. Got a car just for the occasion." Wade hummed as he adjusted the wincing hero. 

"Thanks, Wade." Peter groaned out closing his eyes, happy to finally be out of the upstate facility.

The second they were past the gates, Peter ripped off his dirty mask with a gasp. Peter took a deep breath of clean non-filtered air into his freshly healed lungs. An action he instantly regretted. His lungs wheezing at his still bruised rib cage. Peter let out a groan and a wince; he hated his healing factor. Even if it had kept him alive enough for S.H.I.E.L.D to be able to fix him it hadn't cared about keeping him comfortable. 

"Easy Petey. I still gotta drive back to the city and pick up supplies. I know your fridge has to look like an empty biohazard zone by now." Wade called from the driver's seat.

Peter released a hum of agreement before closing his eyes, waiting for the heavy duty S.H.I.E.L.D issued painkillers to kick in again. At least the biggest spies had drugs that actually worked on him. Peter smiled softly as Wade kept talking to him. His mind was too wrapped around every ache and stabbing pain to hear his words. Peter lost himself in the low gravelly rumble of Wade's scar covered vocal cords, relaxing into the calming sound of Wade's ramblings. 

Wade glanced back at Peter constantly as he drove, worried that somehow Peter's breath would stop. That something would happen and he wouldn't be fast enough this time. By the time Wade had gotten back into the city it was well past dusk. Wade glanced at Peter before making a stop for food and medical supplies. Wade already knew the spider didn't have his apartment keys on him. He'd have to go back to Lucy and grab his spare and the clothes Peter had forgotten there rather than trying to hunt down where Spidey had left his backpack in the city. Wade made quick work of grabbing what he needed at his safe boat along with swapping out his suit for a fresh one. Wade's hand had paused at his dresser with a sigh. He couldn't walk into Peter's apartment in his suit. 

_We can't blow his cover after he's been gone so long._ Yellow said in warning. 

**He's in enough pain. Do you really wanna make him throw up too?** White hissed with a laugh. 

Wade groaned at both points, giving in and changing quickly into an oversized sweatshirt and long pants keeping his fresh gloves and mask on. He stuffed a few more into his bag, making sure his twisted skin was covered under the clothing. He didn't need to make Peter sick to his stomach on top of being in pain. 

Wade was careful as he pulled a large shirt over Peter's whining torso, covering the S.H.I.E.L.D labeled sweatshirt and leaving the nondescript sweatpants.

"Sh. I know Petey but that old biddy next to you will blab to your whole building if she sees you with that shit on." Wade grumbled as he laid him back down. 

Peter huffed, closing his eyes. "Ugh, Mrs. Jackson can fuck herself with her smelly fucking cats." 

Wade chuckled at the drug slurred words. "Oh I do love a cursing spider." 

"Hey, I curse! I'm not Steve. I know cuss words." Peter sassed back, opening his glassy eyes to glare at his snickering friend. 

"Sure Parker. You know cuss words. Go back to sleep. We're going back to your place." Wade said through his laughter. 

Peter huffed but closed his eyes once more with an incoherent grumble. 

Wade sighed as he climbed back into the driver's side making the last leg of their journey through the dark streets of New York City. Wade sighed when he found a parking space, turning his head to look at Peter. He was still out cold, his body exhausted. Wade made fast work of carrying up their supplies before carefully picking up Peter and carrying him upstairs bridal style to his apartment, using the front door for the first time. Peter grumbled as he rubbed his face into Wade's chest, his hands laying limply in his lap, a cast still on his right arm and leg. Wade tried not to focus on how sweet Peter was like this, knowing it was only the heavy painkillers that relaxed the spider into a cuddling mess. It didn't matter that it was him, Peter would cling to anyone at this point.

Peter released a soft hum when Wade laid him carefully down on his bed. Wade watched him for a moment before backing out of the small room, leaving the bedroom door open. 

_We can't leave him. He won't take care of himself._ Yellow said, the voice full of worry for the hero.

Wade nodded, he couldn't leave Peter like this. He glanced around the familiar apartment. The sofa bed would be easier to help him. The doctors weren't sure when Spidey's healing factor would finish healing his damaged back, torn muscles or his broken limbs. Wade wouldn't leave him when he was weak like this. 

"Nurse DP reporting for duty." Wade hummed to himself as he set to work on making a nest out of the sofa bed for Peter.  


* * *

  
Wade was busy chopping vegetables when he heard a sobbing cry from Peter's spot on the sofa. It hadn't been too long ago since he had given Peter his latest dose of painkillers.

"Petey?" Wade called as he dropped the knife before quickly making his way back to Peter's sleeping form. 

Peter's face was streaked with tears as his head tossed on his pillows. The hero was whimpering in his sleep. Wade frowned beneath his mask as he moved closer, calling his name again. 

_He's having another nightmare._ Yellow supplied, his words filled with worry. 

**Probably about you killing someone.** White hummed unhelpfully. 

Wade frowned, shaking his head trying to clear it, before sitting down beside Peter on the bed. "Peter. Wake up, it's just a dream, Spidey Bae." Wade said softly as he touched Peter's uninjured shoulder. 

Peter's eyes snapped open, his brown eyes glassy and filled with tears as he found Deadpool's mask hovering over him. 

"...Wade…" His eyes looked around them slowly, blinking away his tears. 

Wade smiled beneath his mask, a gloved hand wiping away the streaks. "Hey Petey. Just a dream. You're at home. I'm making soup." 

Peter sniffled, closing his eyes tightly, his mind racing with his dream. It wasn't the first time he had it, however after his recent fight with Goblin it had changed. The memories of almost losing Harry and MJ years ago had warped further in his twenties. The old guilt and fear driven dream had resurfaced at the death of Norman. One where he came back for his son, tearing him apart and reshaping him the way Norman had dreamed of and killing MJ and May for interfering. All while Peter was too weak and slow to do what needed to be done. Peter leaned into Wade's gloved hand, it was too real this time. 

"He's dead. He's really dead right, Wade? You killed him." Peter asked softly. He needed to hear it this time. The dream felt so real, so possible. 

Wade's hand froze before he nodded in a jerky movement. Only to realize that Peter still had his eyes closed. "Yeah. Yeah I killed him. I know I broke the rules, but-" 

Peter let out a raspy sob. Relief flooding him. The dream couldn't come true. Wade had killed him. Norman couldn't hurt anyone anymore. "Thank you." He whimpered out, wishing he could move his arms, not caring about the boundaries he had erected between them. He wanted Wade. He wanted that voice that made him feel like he was wrapped in the thickest armor. The warmest safety blanket. "Don't leave. Please, Wade. Don't leave me alone. I don't want to be alone anymore. I’m sorry." 

Peter's face flushed with his sobs. Peter's self hatred rocketed as he cried. He shouldn't feel so relieved at someone dying. He shouldn't feel so happy that Deadpool had solved his problems for him. Spider-Man shouldn't be like this. Peter turned his head more into Wade's hand. Wade frowned, hushing him, stroking his reddened cheeks.

"Not going anywhere Petey. You're stuck with me forever. Promise. I got you, Baby Boy. Tomorrow will be better." Wade said softly, sitting down next to him.

Peter nodded, nuzzling into his hand, uncaring how it looked. He opened his eyes looking up at him with a tear streaked face. He wanted the man he loved. "Thank you, really Wade. I love you, you know." He said softly against Wade's gloved hand, closing his eyes at the gentle caress. "Don't run from me." Peter's words had already started to slur again with drug induced sleep. 

_Well, he's high as fuck._ Yellow spoke with an astonished tone.

 **Super high. No way Spidey loves you, Scarface.** White reaffirmed with a laugh.

"I know. He doesn't know what he's saying. Probably won't even remember." Wade said weakly, knowing White was right. 

He loved Spider-Man, loved Peter, would do anything for him, but he knew Peter would never say those words. That Spider-Man could never love him. Wade couldn't help but indulge himself in the brief fantasy though. Peter looked so peaceful as Wade stroked his cheek. Wade couldn't stop his hand from continuing, wishing he could feel it against his uneven skin. He watched as he kept stroking Peter's face as the hero fell deeper asleep, a smile on his face.

Wade swallowed thickly, Peter didn't know what he was saying.  


* * *

  
After two months Peter was still laid up, unable to move much on his own. While Peter's casts were gone and his organs mended, his spine and muscles were still repairing. He still wasn't able to walk on his own, his muscles weak and his spine tender. Wade had woken him not long ago to help him go to the bathroom, eat and take his horse-sized painkillers to try to fight off the worst of the remaining pain. Peter looked to his friend as he stalked towards the window, putting down his remote.

"Wade? Where are you going?" Peter asked, his voice still laced with his weariness. 

Wade had taken care of him completely since bringing him home and not just Peter. Wade took over Peter's life with ease and dedication. Peter had heard him on the phone with not just May but everyone. Wade had gotten May a place to stay while his childhood home was repaired. Wade kept the unhelpful, ungrateful, and apologizing Avengers away. The anti-hero was single-mindedly determined to keep Spider-Man on bed rest and make up enough excuses to keep Peter's civilian life intact. On top of that the man even stayed with him as Peter's mind was wracked with guilt and nightmares. Peter's drug-fueled mind weeping into his arms almost daily at how close he had gotten to losing someone else because of Spider-Man. For months Wade had been there already camping out in Peter's old armchair, just to be there for him. 

As Wade started to wean Peter off his medication, they both continued to ignore how the fight had ended. Other than vague memories of Wade confirming Norman's death to Peter's fever dream riddled mind they hadn’t said anything about what happened. About what Wade had done to protect Peter and May. Peter didn’t know what to say to his best friend, to the man he was in love with. Peter didn't forget what he had thought when he faced Goblin. What he thought when he heard Deadpool kill him. It was the cherry on top of his sundae of remorse and self-loathing. When Peter heard that final shot, Peter had felt happy.

At that moment when he was sure May was going to die, he didn’t care. How could Peter be so short sighted? Locking up the Goblin and expecting Norman's crazy ass to stay put. Harry and MJ had seen the flaw in that plan years ago and ran. Peter hated killing, it wasn't how he solved things. It was wrong. Everyone deserved to face the system. He knew that, but he didn't feel that way. Even after losing everything and spending all these years at Rikers only to be transferred to the Raft, Norman wasn't going to change. That was Deadpool's point, Wade's point. Some people were just gone. Peter couldn't disagree anymore, not after seeing the distorted blood thirsty look still holding tight to the Goblin's face. 

Peter couldn't be more thankful for Deadpool, for Wade. His friend had found him, saved him, and most importantly kept his Aunt safe. When he didn't think anyone would, Wade had come for him. Deadpool had saved him and his family, even if Wade had done it by adding another kill to his long list. He had saved Spider-Man and even though the public might not know, Peter did. Peter couldn't be mad that May would always be safe from Osborn. That MJ and Harry were safe wherever they had disappeared to. 

Peter watched the tense lines of Wade’s suit covered back. The man hadn’t left his side in months and now he was leaving with his suit on. Peter didn’t think Wade knew he wasn’t going to fight him this time. 

_Peter’s still hurt. We shouldn’t leave him alone. He could do something stupid like go back out there._ Yellow whispered, not trusting the injured Spider to stay put.

White released a bitter laugh. **Stay so he can scream at you for killing that green freak? His real best friend's father? So he can finally kick you out of his life for being an even bigger fuck up than Osborn?**

Wade shook his head, trying to shake the competing voices, his feet pausing after opening the window. "I'll be back. I need more clothes. I ain't leaving till you can walk. You're still limping. Don’t do anything stupid while I’m gone, Webs." Wade turned, rubbing the back of his masked head. 

**He hates you again. You killed someone right in front of him again. Lost control again. Ellie's never going to speak to you.** White ramped up, never letting up. 

Wade’s hand twitched at the dark thought. Preston had tried to talk to her, but the young girl hadn't budged. Peter watched him, he could tell the voices were talking. They always were. He could read them by now and he knew the longer they went without talking about it the more his friend would listen to White and not him. Peter didn’t know where to start. He curled the blanket Wade had brought him tighter to himself as he shifted on the old worn-in sofa bed with a wince. 

"I won’t do anything Wade. I can’t walk let alone swing.” Peter shifted watching the larger man releasing a yawn. He didn't want him to go. “Don’t... don't take too long?” Peter asked instead of admitting Wade was right. 

He couldn't help but be selfish. He felt safe as long as Wade was here. If he spoke his mind, he was terrified of what Wade would do. Peter watched with a deep frown as Wade nodded, turning back to the open window. Peter took a breath, he couldn't let it go any longer. 

“Wade.” Peter watched the brawny shoulders tense again. “Thank you.” Peter paused wincing as he tried to raise his arm to fiddle with his hair, pain blazing through his arm and back. Wade turned to wave it off and tell him to be careful, but Peter spoke first. “Thank you for coming. For helping me, saving me...for staying. For doing what I couldn’t. I know we don't see eye to eye on killing, but… Thank you, Wade.” 

Wade was silent as he watched Peter. It was the first time Peter hadn't yelled. Wade had killed during their eight year transition into friends and every time Peter had screamed. Earlier days Peter had even lashed out. He'd thrown him off a building or punched him harder than Spider-Man would have punched anyone else. Wade watched him, he knew the medicine wasn't in his system yet. Peter wasn't high this time. White was silenced by the honesty and the sadness in Peter’s voice. The disappointment in himself rather than in Wade. Wade didn’t have words for the emotion on Peter’s face. Peter watched Wade. At that moment he knew that Wade would run. That Wade was already planning it. Wade wouldn’t accept this, that Spider-Man was okay with what he had done. 

“Yeah well, someone had to and you can't get your sticky fingers dirty with that." Wade looked over Peter's broken healing body wrapped in blankets. "I’ll be back Petey.” Wade said in a huff looking away and climbing out. 

They didn’t talk about it when Wade climbed back through the window with a fresh duffle and a missing tranq dart. Throughout Peter’s recovery, they never talked about it. It hung over them like a dark cloud. Over every easy going conversation, over every joke, staining the moments when Wade's gloved fingers checked over Peter's healing injuries. It was there, heavy and sour between them. When Peter's legs and back were finally better and Wade was sure Peter wouldn’t die if he decided to go back out as Spider-Man, Wade left with barely a goodbye. 

Peter didn’t know why he was so heartbroken about it. He knew Wade. He knew what he was feeling and what he was going to do. It only was two days before Wade started taking his calls again, but he wasn’t coming back. Ellie had yelled instead of Peter this time. The nine-year-old had only just let her father back into her life two years ago with the promise that he had stopped. He had promised he wouldn’t kill anymore and Preston couldn’t lie to her about where she had gone the night Wade had called her screaming when the Goblin escaped. 

At Ellie’s anger and Peter’s uncomfortable understanding, Wade had fled. Peter had seen the list the ex-mercenary had been keeping, working on slowly as Peter healed. Peter knew a hit list when he saw one. He wasn’t so drugged out that he wouldn’t notice what Wade was planning. He wasn’t so depressed about his happiness at someone else’s death that he didn’t know that Wade was making more phone calls than he normally would while Peter had been laid up. The Goblin wasn’t the only person that knew who Spider-Man was. There were those out there, able to escape from prison just like Norman had. There were people left that knew who Ellie was to Wade. Deadpool couldn't have it, not after almost losing Peter, not if Ellie was already angry with him and not talking to him again.

Peter knew what Wade was doing. When he spoke at night to his friend or when he swung around talking to Wade with Miles. He knew Wade was killing someone, someone that could harm Ellie, harm Peter, or May. Peter hated it. Peter followed Wade's every kill like a dark torturous obsession, hacking into files to watch Wade's list get marked off over the next year. Deadpool would kill anyone who knew about Ellie or who Peter really was. 

Peter hated it, but the fresh scar over his liver and weakened muscles kept him quiet. Wade was angry with himself enough. Ellie was angry with him enough. He didn’t need Peter to say anything. It wasn’t like Peter was okay with it. The fact that Peter thought Norman had to die, was glad Harry's father was dead, bothered Peter and would always haunt him. It wasn’t his way, Spider-Man was meant to be better than that. 

But Deadpool wasn’t Spider-Man and Wade wasn’t Peter. Peter had never expected him to be. Wade would always have the instinct to kill when someone was in danger, to kill those that were beyond help. Peter had never understood, never really thought someone didn't deserve help or a second chance. Until Deadpool killed to protect him. So when they talked, texted or video chatted Peter would only be positive. He held his tongue on everything Wade knew he thought about killing because he couldn’t deny how much he wished the Goblin had died years ago. Deadpool had killed to save Spider-Man. Ellie had hated it, Wade had hated the consequences of it and Peter had hated himself for months because he was so damned grateful. 

When Wade finally came back, it wasn't what Peter had expected. He didn't know what he had expected, after almost a year apart, but it wasn't a massacre. He didn't think Wade would bring his list back to New York, back to Brooklyn. Peter never thought Wade would drop twelve bodies at his feet when he was with the trainee Wade had encouraged him to mentor once Miles had found him. 

Miles had been good for him, he had to admit. Wade wanted Peter to be able to take more of a break and focus on the company he was trying to start. Miles had been a good distraction from his dark thoughts and good for back up once Peter let him join on patrols. Especially without Wade and with the new rift between Spider-Man and the Avengers. Peter had to admit he saw the point of training him when Miles finally committed himself to it. 

Peter hadn’t really spent time training the teen on Deadpool. He should have, he realized much too late. Even with the overheard phone calls, com calls, and talking about Wade near obsessively with the teen. Peter hadn’t prepared the young hero for meeting all the sides of Wade. 

When Peter had looked around the bloodbath below them, his mind reeled as he looked at Deadpool’s heaving shoulders. Peter’s eyes wide beneath his mask, cursing internally as the smell of blood and death wafted up to him from his perch against the brick wall. The younger spider was in shock, staring down from the fire escape he had landed on. Peter’s eyes dashed away from Miles back to the bodies littering the dead-end alley before going back to Wade. Wade’s suit stained with blood and his hands clenched tight around his swords with guns and bullet shells lying scattered in blood at his feet. Deadpool’s hands clenched tightly around the dripping blades with his feet planted in a pool of blood that smeared into the street. The suit he was wearing was dark red and full of holes with a knife sticking out of his left thigh. Peter swallowed back at the smell that permeated his suit, feeling like it echoed against the buzz of his Spidey Sense and the sound of Wade’s harsh breath in the deathly quiet alley. 

_Shit, Wade._

Peter's wide eyes ripped away from the bloody scene below. His eyes shot back to Miles, grabbing his shoulder roughly and making the teen turn away from the scene and look at him instead. 

"Don't throw up." Peter found himself saying as he tried to figure out what to do. 

He held Miles' shoulder tightly swallowing thickly as his spider sense rang out for the first time in years in Wade's presence. He couldn't do this with Miles here. Wade would punish them both more if Miles was here to see this. Peter didn't know how he could get Deadpool home if Miles stayed. 

"Go home." Peter said strongly. He needed Miles to leave. Peter's eyes fell back onto Wade. 

_He still isn’t moving._ Peter thought before he looked back at Miles at the shake of the teen's head. 

"I am not leaving you. I said I was ready." Miles looked back behind him, with another shake of his head, at the carnage below them. 

Peter could hear the quake of uncertainty in Miles' young voice. He didn't have time to argue, he had to snap Wade out of it and figure out what happened. Peter looked over the splatter surrounding Wade’s motionless rage filled body. The Wade he knew wouldn't do this, not here. Not **right** here in Spider-Man’s backyard. There had to be a reason, something that had thrown their years of friendship from Wade's selfish frustrating brain. Peter didn't look back at the young spider. Wade needed him. 

"Stay here. Don't move. Don't speak. Just… Just let me handle him." Peter said in a rushed harsh voice. 

Peter stood straight again, his eyes roaming the alleyway until he stopped at Wade's shaking shoulders. He took a deep breath, blowing it out in a huff. He was so angry that Wade would do this here, where Miles could see and so scared that Wade wouldn’t just _stay_. Peter ignored his throbbing head as he climbed down the alleyway wall a few paces from Wade. His eyes focused on Wade as he slowly made his way down to the sliced limbs and bullet hole riddled bodies. 

When Peter reached the ground and dropped down into a crouch, he raised his hands in front of him. Peter moved carefully, keeping Wade in his sights. He paused trying to breathe against his anger and the smell of blood. He didn't look down at the bodies laid at their feet, focusing instead on his friend that he hadn't seen in a year. Peter swallowed thickly, standing between the fallen dismembered corpses, waiting to see if Wade would look at him. Spider-Man stood still watching Wade's still heavy breathing shoulders. Peter's eyes looked over Bea and Arthur, just out of range of them, held tightly in Wade's lowered arms. 

_He won't hurt me_ , Peter thought firmly, biting back his anger and fear with thoughts of the Wade he trusted above anyone else to have his back. _He won't hurt me. He had a reason._

Peter didn't look down from Deadpool's mask, taking another step closer. He wouldn't be able to do this if he didn't focus on Wade. Wade was trapped in his head and there **had** to be a reason. Peter looked at Wade and ignored the bodies surrounding them, only focusing on the blood-soaked man in front of him, clearing his throat. 

"Wade. Can you hear me?" Peter called, feeling like his voice was trembling. 

"...Wade?” Peter tried again, his eyes searching behind his mask, frozen in place. Peter thought of the voice that waxed on about him, grasping at straws, hoping for something to jog them. “Yellow?" Peter tried to clear his throat again, his hope fading as Wade stayed lost in his head. 

Peter took another step closer, going slower as he winced against his Spidey Sense, stepping over a crumpled hand. Peter couldn't stop, he had to get Wade to stop and come back. He wouldn't give up on him, he’d never give up on Wade. Peter ignored the sound of his boots squelching through the blood and tissue littering the asphalt as he walked. Peter cleared his throat one last time, trying to keep the panic of a silent Deadpool out of his voice. Spider-Man didn't look away from Wade, his foot only hesitating in the air for a moment before taking another step towards Wade. 

"Deadpool. It's just me." Peter called his voice shaking a bit more, his hands still raised out in front of him. 

Peter knew this wasn’t going to work, not like this. Wade didn't move his eyes transfixed on the blood dripping from his swords. Peter looked up to Miles, suddenly remembering him. Wade hadn't wanted Miles to ever know them like this. Peter hadn't either, but that wasn't realistic. 

Peter frowned, closing his eyes for a second before turning back to Wade. Peter didn't want Miles to find out like this. They would figure it out later. Peter could hear Miles' gasp from above them as Peter pulled his mask off in one sure movement. Peter’s eyes focused only on Wade, his brown eyes filled with desperation. Peter didn't want to call anyone else, he had to get Wade to snap out of it before Spider-Man **had** to do something. Peter offered Wade a wide smile, swallowing roughly, his hands clenching his mask tightly.

"Just me. Just Petey-pie." His voice called lightly.

Peter could do this, he could bring Wade home. They could figure this out. His heart clenched in sadness and disappointment. He tried to be happy he had found Wade first, tried to be happy that at least Wade was home. He tried to have faith in his friend's basic moral code, that these men were at least part of Wade’s list. That maybe they had acted first to bring this much death to Spider-Man's backdoor. Peter breathed out a sigh of relief at the sound of Wade dropping his swords. Peter watched the line of tension drop from Wade's shoulders and arms. Peter's smile widened feeling Wade's brown eyes watching him, seeing him, even under his mask. 

"Petey… Petey. You gotta call Preston." Wade's voice was tired and hoarse even for him. 

Peter leaped forward when Wade's head tried to turn away from him. _No! Don't look. He can't look._

Peter's boots splashed the rest of his way to Wade. His gloved fingers sticking to Deadpool's mask in his panic. Wade would never forget if he saw it now. He would run and get worse. Peter licked over his lips as he filled Wade's vision with his face and shoulders. 

"Hey, look at me.” Peter spoke in a rush, nodding slowly when he felt like Deadpool’s masked eyes were on him. Peter’s wide brown eyes searched Wade's mask. “Okay." Peter nodded rapidly, trying to think. 

_Wade had said, Preston. His list brought him here because of Ellie not because of me._ Peter thought quickly. 

"Okay. Got it. I got you. I'm right here, it's okay. Just...just a bad day right. Tomorrow will be better." Peter smiled weakly, he wouldn't abandon Wade, no matter how much it hurt him. 

Peter wouldn't yell and he wouldn't turn him away because he protected someone without thinking. He needed to get Wade away from here. Get Miles away from here. Call Preston. He had to check on Ellie. Peter thought quickly, his brain rushing through all the things that needed to happen quickly. 

Without looking away from Wade, Peter pulled him closer. His arm wrapping him in a tight hug. Peter made sure to tuck Wade's masked head into his neck holding him close. He frowned at the knife in his friend's thigh, reaching down and pulling it out with an apology. Peter threw it away from them without another glance focusing on collecting Bea and Arthur. Peter wouldn't leave Wade's babies in the gore his best friend had made. Peter snapped a web around the forgotten swords, Wade leaning completely on him by the time Peter threw a web to pull them onto the roof. Peter knew Miles would follow, the boy wanting to get away from the crime scene as much as Wade and Peter did. Peter held Wade close to him as they landed on the roof. He pulled back smiling weakly up at him. 

"You just sit tight and I'll check on her. I got this alright." Peter said confidently, helping his withdrawn friend sit. Peter rubbed his biceps trying to ignore the blood coating his own suit. "I got it, just hold on. Just stay with me okay, Wade." Peter's voice was near pleading nodding to himself more than to the again non-responsive ex-mercenary.

Wade had withdrawn into himself, knowing Peter would help. That Peter could check on Ellie, Wade knew he had gotten them all. He had. 

**If you didn't the whole year would be for nothing. A year disappointing them for no reason.** White hissed. **Peter will never forgive you. He's lying. Lying so you don't hurt the kid like the murderer you are.**

 _Peter doesn't lie._ Yellow offered. 

Wade sat motionless in his fear that he hadn't saved his daughter. That Peter would never truly forgive him. Yellow's voice was too weak for him to believe him.

Peter watched Wade, his worry growing as he pulled away, licking his lips as he stood straighter, tapped his earpiece looking around the rooftop. Peter couldn't shake the feeling that he knew this rooftop as he looked around. After ten years of being Spider-Man, Peter knew the city skyline like the back of his hand. Peter's eyes caught on Miles' tight shoulders and quiet observation. This isn’t how he wanted any of this to go. Peter looked away, suddenly remembering why he knew this rooftop. He had taken Ellie here to watch fireworks with Wade. 

Peter’s brows furrowed, looking at Preston's roof. They had tried to take her because of Wade. Peter's anger raged for a different reason as his fists clenched at his sides as Preston answered in an already annoyed sleepy voice.

"Preston. We have an incident, I need you to come here now." Peter’s narrowed eyes focused on her roof even as she spoke. 

"He's your problem not mine, Pete." She said tiredly. "You know I'll have to tell her if I come." 

Peter's face was marred by dark lines, frustration settling in. "We know. But I'm staring at your house and standing on a rooftop with over a dozen bodies and alien tech below me. Get here and figure out who they are. I got Wade, but he’s not gonna be talking for a while." Peter all but growled looking back at Wade. His eyes dancing over his healed injuries before looking back at the house Wade had been protecting. 

"Shit. On my way. El's is still in bed. I'll call for a cleanup." Preston cursed, the sound of shuffling and rushing around sounding over the line.

Peter breathed a sigh of relief. S.H.I.E.L.D. could handle this. Preston could take care of everything else. Peter could handle Wade. Peter hung up looking back at Miles. 

_Fuck._ Peter cursed. 

What was he going to do with him? Peter couldn't. He couldn't handle Miles and Wade. Spider-Man only had so much and Wade needed him more. Peter needed Wade more. He couldn't mess this up, again. 

"Go home. We'll talk tomorrow, alright? Just… go home, kid." Peter said with a tired voice near begging Miles to listen to him. He didn't take the time to make sure the boy left, refocusing on Wade in an instant.

"She's okay. You're okay. We're okay." Peter bent down as he spoke the promise, crouching between Wade’s spread legs, and reached forward to touch his hands softly.

 **Look at all the blood on your precious Petey, all because of you.** White's voice hissed loudly in Wade's head.

Wade flinched back at Spider-Man’s reaching hands. Peter reached forward faster than he could pull away. He refused to let Wade run from him, holding them tightly and gripping the blood covered gloves that had just so easily killed to protect Ellie. Just like they had killed to protect him. Peter wouldn't let him hide away from him anymore. Peter would be there for Wade, he would always be his friend. He would prove it this time and make him stay.

"We're okay. Come on, let's go back to my place and get cleaned up. You left your weird bunny slippers at my place." Peter tried to tease, tugging lightly on Wade's hands, patting his back when Deadpool was standing upright. "Climb on, I'll drive." 

_He doesn't hate us. He's not lying to us. Peter wouldn't lie to us._ Yellow whispered louder.

Peter tried to keep his smile as he did much of the work as Deadpool slowly came around. Peter hummed slightly at the familiar weight of Wade on his back. Peter felt himself relax slightly at the tight arms that wrapped around him. Wade held tight to Peter’s stomach, his hand gracing over the scar they both knew was under his ribs, resting his head on his shoulder. Wade was trusting him. Peter nodded slightly to himself as he pulled on his mask once more. Wade was back, Ellie was fine and they were okay. 

Peter swung them with ease to his apartment. The feeling of Wade's arms wrapped tightly around him and the feeling of the night air against them gave Peter's speeding mind a breath of refreshment. The voices didn't let up for Wade during the ride. Yellow spent the trip fighting White's doubts of Peter's honesty. Wade breaking from his own doubts as his arms and legs held tighter to Peter's middle. Maybe Peter hadn't been lying to be nice or just confused a year before. 

Peter turned once he landed on his fire escape, letting Wade off so he could crawl into the unlocked window. Wade followed slowly, unsure about dragging blood into Peter's home. However, Peter only took off his mask once more, turning to Wade with a smile. Peter ran a hand through his messy locks, trying to focus on his plan to keep Wade from running away from him.

"There we go. I washed the suits you left here. So just go change in my room." Peter walked back to him, unable to fight his urge to touch and comfort him. 

Peter couldn't help it, he had missed him in their year apart. Peter's still gloved hands moving to hold Wade's tense shoulders. Peter's lips didn't drop from their smile as he guided Wade toward his small bedroom. 

"I'll wash this one tomorrow. I have laundry anyway." Peter wouldn't scare him off. 

Peter knew his smile wasn't full, worried Wade would take it out on himself. It didn't matter. Wade didn't look at him, his own thoughts swirling in White's distrust. Wade was frozen. Stuck between listening to White or Yellow and Peter, unsure he really believed Peter would let what he had done not get between them.

Peter paused, somehow knowing Wade wasn't with him, his hand touching his friend's masked cheek. His brows furrowing as he looked up at Deadpool's masked eyes.

"Don't listen. Listen to me. Ellie is safe. We're fine, it's just a bad day. Tomorrow will be better. We can talk about it whenever you want, Wade." Peter’s hand had squeezed Wade’s arm while his right held Wade’s face. "Promise." 

Peter wouldn't give up on him. Wade was his friend and Peter loved him. Peter could fully admit to himself that he loved Wade and never wanted him to run from him again. He wouldn't let Wade down. Wade had stayed by him, saved him and protected him. He took care of him. He had protected Ellie in the way he knew best. Peter would stay by him this time relentlessly and not let Wade slip through his fingers. When Wade finally raised his head slowly, distantly hearing Peter's words Peter’s heart broke, knowing Wade didn't fully believe him. Wade's voice came out dejected and broken. 

"I'm sorry Petey. I...It was my fault they were going after her. I tried to stop them before they got here...I didn’t mean for you and the kid to see. It's always my fault and I...I tried but...I shoulda called you." 

Peter nodded, his lips pressing into a thin line, his anger resurfacing, unable to bite it back. In an instant, Peter thought of Miles and the bodies scattering the street, of Ellie's reaction to this. Peter breathed out a hard breath, trying to reign in his anger and disappointment. 

"Yeah. You should have. I would have helped you." Peter saw Wade finch, his words coming out harsher than he meant them to. 

White laughed in Wade's head. **See, haha! All you do is fuck up Wade.**

Peter sighed, closing his eyes for a moment, his fingers squeezing Wade’s shoulder and taking a deep breath. His fingers held tighter to Wade, he wasn't rejecting him. Peter would never reject Wade. 

"Just like I'm going to help you now, Wade." Peter said as a shaky smile filled his lips, patting Deadpool's shoulder. "Come on. Get changed and come back out so I can order us some food. We'll camp out on the sofa bed tonight, alright? Tomorrow will be better." Peter promised. They could sort it out tomorrow.

Wade watched Peter’s face, unsure, his head turning to look at the bedroom before nodding, letting the spider coddle him. He didn’t want Peter’s anger; he had enough of his own and White's. He just wanted Peter's words to be true. He had missed Peter in his year of executions. Wade wanted them to still be friends. Peter watched as Wade walked into his bedroom, closing the door behind himself. Peter let out a sigh running his fingers through his hair only to wince at the feeling of dried blood on his gloves. 

“Tomorrow will be better.” Peter said again to himself before taking off his gloves harshly.  


* * *

  
Peter let out a soft sigh as Wade’s rough fingers ran over the five year old scar. It wasn’t the only one that littered his body, but it was the most warped and twisted. The fight with the Goblin had torn the small scrap metal wound into a gash, ripping the edges wide before it was stitched back together and healed over. Peter hummed as he lay back on their bed, his fingers rolling over Wade’s back, tracing the changing scars and ripples on his lover's skin. Wade would leave before he was home tomorrow. It wasn’t the first time he had taken a job that would probably result in him killing someone, but the timing hadn’t been good. It was going to be the anniversary of Wade leaving after the fallout. It wasn’t like Nick cared about being sensitive to the couple's biggest silent problem. Peter’s mind was called back from his thoughts and memories as he let out a moan. Peter could miss Wade after he left. 

Peter relaxed further as Wade licked over another pale scar, his left-hand firm on Peter’s hips. Wade’s lubed fingers stroked over his hole, slowly working a thick finger past Peter’s tight rim. Peter hummed at the slow burn, rolling his hips on the scarred digit as Wade kissed over his hip. Peter spread his legs wider, arching to Wade’s rough finger as he pumped them into him. Wade smiled not looking away from Peter as he felt the slender thirty-two year old fully relax under him. He’d never get tired of the sight of Peter like this, never stop appreciating it. Peter let out a gasp when Wade added another finger, spreading his lover's entrance open wider. The older man licked over his chapped lips as he soaked in Peter’s bitten off moan. Peter’s eyes rolled down to Wade watching his boyfriend as his own hard cock leaked as Wade fingered him. Wade groaned as he met Peter’s blown pupils, his lips dragging over Peter’s glistening tip. Peter let out a groan at the feeling of Wade’s lips, rolling his hips to match Wade’s thrusting fingers. 

“I gotta open you up good. You know that Spidey-babe.” Wade smirked as his tongue licked out over the precum on Peter’s reddened tip. 

Peter groaned at Wade's teasing tongue, arching as Wade pushed a third finger into him. Peter's fingers tightened on Wade’s broad shoulders. He wanted him closer, Peter’s fingers held tighter, rolling his hips as Wade spread his fingers inside of him pressing on his clenching walls. Wade watched as Peter arched, his hips pressing down on his fingers wanting them deeper. Wade smirked his tongue wrapping around Peter’s thick tip, working his fingers inside of him but avoiding the spot he knew Peter wanted. 

“Wade.” Peter huffed in a frustrated moan at the tease. 

Wade chuckled as Peter let out a moan as he flicked his tongue over the sensitive tip again, his hips jerking against Wade’s grip. Peter groaned at Wade’s teasing, his head rolling to the side on his pillow, looking at Wade. 

“Almost Petey. Promise.” Wade said in a breathy voice, enjoying watching Peter ride his fingers.

Peter let out a groan of pleasure and frustration, his cock aching at Wade’s teasing tongue and thrusting fingers. Wade moved his fingers faster into him, making the superhero arch and grind back harder on them. Wade groaned as Peter moaned out his name, his fingers bruising tight on Wade’s shoulders. Wade felt his cock leak between his legs, pulling his fingers from Peter’s spread hole. Peter huffed at the loss spreading his legs and wrapping them around Wade’s hips as he moved. Peter's fingers instantly found Wade’s back as his lover pushed into him. Wade grunted as his thick textured cock slipped past Peter’s clenching rim. Wade leaned forward, pushing deeper into Peter, watching Peter’s gasping face. Peter never got used to feeling Wade inside of him. The overwhelming sense of pleasure each time Wade's cock pushed into him, stretching, burning, and uneven. Wade’s thick cock dragging on his insides and pushing him closer to orgasm faster than anything else ever could. Peter’s fingers gripped tight to Wade as Wade’s toned hips hit his ass, his cock buried deep inside of him. 

“Wade, move.” Peter half begged his head going back as he ground back on his partner's cock. 

Wade groaned at the small figure eights Peter’s slim hips were doing. His own hips moving at Peter’s begged request, thrusting into him slowly at first, spreading his Spider further on his thick cock. Wade watched Peter’s every movement, his hips picking up speed as Peter’s fingers gripped tighter to him. Peter's legs wrapping tighter around Wade, pulling his cock deeper with each quickening thrust. Wade moaned as Peter arched, pressing their chests together as Wade drilled into him. The sight of Peter’s glazed over eyes and moaning lips urged Wade’s hips faster.

“Wade there, fuck don’t stop.” Peter groaned, rolling his hips faster as Wade finally hit his prostate. 

“That’s it, Petey, say my name.” Wade groaned. 

Wade pressed closer as he leaned on his left elbow, reaching between them to stroke Peter’s neglected cock, raising another shout from the hero. Peter groaned his legs twitching tighter, clenching around Wade’s thrusting cock. Wade grunted, his eyes focused on Peter as he squeezed and stroked his lover's aching cock. Wade’s name tumbled from Peter's lips with ease as Wade milked him closer and closer to his climax. Peter’s fingers dug into Wade’s sides, his head rolling to the other side before his hips bucked to Wade’s hand cumming hard into it. Wade moaned at the sight, the feeling of Peter coming for him with his name on Peter's lips. 

"So beautiful, Petey." Wade said in a breathy moan.

Wade's hips drilled faster into the clenching fluttering hole, bending his head and capturing Peter’s still moaning lips in a rough kiss. Peter groaned into it, holding tight to Wade as his cock spurted between them, desperately trying to return the passionate kiss. Wade moaned into it, his hips losing their rhythm before he came hard into Peter’s overworked hole. Peter gasped into the kiss as Wade came, thrusting through his orgasm. 

Wade panted against Peter’s lips, kissing him again and again as they both came down from the high of each other. Peter’s fingers stroking over the ridges on Wade’s head as Wade's stroked over Peter’s hips. Wade hummed, kissing him one last time before rolling over to lay next to him in their bed. The silence that filled the room as their breathing evened out was easy and tinged with sadness. 

The two of them hadn't forgotten what had prompted the late-night sex. Wade was leaving tomorrow to kill someone, two days before the anniversary of Peter’s almost death. The anniversary of when Peter stopped talking about Wade killing people every now and then, of when not talking about it became normal. 

“We’re okay right, Petey?” Wade asked, his fingers had found the scar once more. 

Peter let out a confused hum before he turned over, moving to lay his head on Wade’s broad bare chest. “We’re okay Wade. I love you. I’ll be here when you get home. Starved of non-microwaved food.” Peter tilted his head up, looking up at Wade’s soft brown eyes with a wide smile. “You better send me pictures and texts. I expect memes, Wade Winston Wilson.” Peter said, his smile teasing.

Wade let out a chuckle, trusting Peter’s word after all this time. “I’ll bring you back something Peter Benjamin Parker.” Wade said with a laugh, holding Peter closer. 

Peter hummed holding on tighter to him, closing his eyes, ready to sleep. He took a deep breath of Wade's scent. He would miss this. He felt like he had only just gotten Wade to stay with him, truly stay with him and be comfortable with him. Peter hated that he might hate Wade leaving more than what Wade was tasked to do for his job. 

“I can't believe I have to eat take out and leftovers for three weeks. You better be in one piece to cook when you come home." Peter’s sleepy voice threatened. 

_Aw it's like getting threatened by a cuddling puppy!_ Yellow cooed as it came back online after the heavy orgasm.

**A puppy that will chew up the couch if we don't feed him when we get home.** White added with a huff. 

"Yeah, he will. Go to sleep, Petey-Pie." Wade laughed, closing his eyes 

"Shut up, peanut gallery." Peter grumbled to Wade's boxes. His arms wrapping tighter around Wade as he fell asleep to Wade’s cackling laugh and rumbling chest. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it. I probably will go back and make some slight edits to the beginning of the series before wrapping it up in a nice little bow in my mind and putting it on the shelf. I’m gonna miss this little series but I have no doubt that I’ll be back for some more Spideypool in another fic in some fashion.  
> My Tumblr: [@Leatafanfiction](https://leatafanfiction.tumblr.com) ❤️


End file.
